destruction_flag_otomefandomcom-20200214-history
Katarina Claes
Katarina Claes (カタリナ・クラエス) is the quintessential villainess of the game Fortune Lover however, after she remembers her previous life as a Japanese student, she has changed the course of the game in real life. Game Description Katarina was a selfish, spoiled princess type. Because Prince Gerald injured her during childhood, they had gotten engaged. Because of this scar, she considered the prince to be hers, and bound him to her. In addition, she didn’t think highly of suddenly getting a stepbrother, and often bullied him. Game Routes Prince Gerald If the heroine captures Prince Gerald successfully, and gets the happy end – Katarina's extreme harassment of the heroine causes her to be declared a criminal and striped of her social status, ending with Katarina being exiled. In the bad end, Katarina attacks the heroine with a knife in a fit of jealousy, and instead gets killed by Prince Gerald. He then breaks up with the heroine and embarks on a journey to another country. Keith Claes Whether happy end or bad end, Katarina gets exiled or dies. In the happy end, Katarina's horrible harassment of the heroine causes her to be become a criminal, then is deprived of her noble status and exiled. In the bad end, Keith is unable to protect the heroine and Katarina manages to inflict a deep wound on her. Keith is heartbroken and kills Katarina with magic then disappears. Prince Alan In this route, Katarina is not the main rival to the heroine and is instead replaced by Prince Alan's fiance, Mary Hunt. Nicole Ascart The rival in this route is Sophia Ascart, Nicole's younger sister. Katarina is not featured in this route and does not interact with any of the two. Background Before Reincarnation Before reincarnating as Katarina, she (name not mentioned yet) was a 17 year old high school student. Her family consisted of a mother who was a part-time housewife, a typical salaryman father, and two older brothers. She was commonly called by her classmates as 'monkey', due to her quirk of randomly climbing trees. She was usually scolded by her teachers because she would regularly forget her homework. Because of this, she would always ask for help from A-chan, her best friend. After Reincarnation Katarina Claes, before remembering her past as a high school student, was arrogant and possessive of Prince Gerald. Her memories resurfaced after she hit her head on the rock which changed the attitude of the real Katarina. Relationships Prince Gerald In the game, Fortune Lovers, Prince Gerald has no love with the game Katarina and mainly uses her as a shield so that other women would avoid making any attempts to grab his attention. Currently, Gerald has genuine romantic feelings for the current Katarina, who is oblivious of Gerald's love towards her and only believes that Gerald is simply using her to lower any unnecessary attention from other noble women, and Gerald refuses to annul their marriage despite how certain people, like Keith and Katarina's mother, are now opposed to the marriage as Katarina was not suited to be a princess. Keith Claes In the game, Fortune Lovers, Katarina and Keith were supposed to have a cold relationship. Because the current Katarina was able to prevent Keith from being lonely, their relationship is considered very positive. Unbeknownst to Katarina, instead of being a playboy like his game version, Keith had become a sis-con who is completely infatuated Katarina and sees other people, like Gerald, as rivals. Keith is constantly worried about his sister, who is oblivious of how many people she unintentionally seduce. Duchess Claes The mother of Katarina, who was initially happy about Katarina's engagement to a prince. However, due to how Katarina later begins to develop an eccentric behavior, such as farming and tree climbing, Katarina's mother wishes to annul her daughter's engagement, believing she is not suitable to be a princess and bring shame to the family. Katarina's overall relationship with her mother may be considered somewhat negative, as Katarina would very much wish to avoid meeting her mother, it wasn't considered abusive. Gallery = Category:Female Character Category:Royalty Category:Magician Category:Student